


Lo que me hace no sucumbir a la oscuridad

by sancho1302



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, relationship, secret, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sancho1302/pseuds/sancho1302
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Despues del final de la 3A) Scott está mas ocupado ahora que es un alpha, Lydia con Aiden, Isaac con Allison y Danny con Ethan. Entonces, Stiles encontrará ayuda en alguien a quien nunca creyó que volvería a volver. Y esa ayuda será mas intensa de lo que esperaba, llegando a ser la unica cosa que le haga no dejarse arrastrar por la oscuridad que rodea a su corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lo que me hace no sucumbir a la oscuridad

Capítulo 1: Lo que me hace no sucumbir a la oscuridad.

Stiles se adentró en la oscura espesura del bosque, necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, a solas. Su casa no era un sitio aceptable. Aunque estaba solo, tenía demasiadas distracciones.

Las tres últimas semanas habían sido difíciles. Scott, cada vez estaba más ocupado con eso de ser un alpha, entrenar a la manada, protegerla y todo eso. Era una situación completamente nueva y todos necesitaban un poco de ajuste a ella. Danny, solo vivía para estar con Ethan. Habían salido todos en grupo alguna vez, pero siempre se formaban las parejas: Ethan con Danny, Isaac con Alison y Lydia con Aiden. Al principio, él y Scott seguían juntos como siempre, pero a medida pasó el tiempo, Scott empezó a centrarse en él y en las cosas de la manada, dejando a Stiles de lado. Luego estaba el tema de la oscuridad alrededor de su corazón, la sentía, como Deaton avisó, era como una pesadumbre constante, que le hacía más difícil ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

El hecho de ver a Lydia con Aiden, a pesar de que ella le besó le partía por dentro. Estaba cansado de eso. Todos esos años enamorado de ella y nunca le había hecho caso. Por circunstancias, se volvieron cercanos, de pronto un día, por una razón de peso, le besa y después hace como que no ha pasado nada, vuelve con Aiden y como ya no es un siervo de Deucalion, todo les va de maravilla. Había asumido ya, que Lydia era un imposible. No por ellos, sino porque había alguna razón, que él creía superior a todos ellos, que impedía su relación.

Caminando por el bosque, vislumbró las ruinas de una casa calcinada. La antigua casa de los Hale. Después de que Cora y Derek se marchasen de Beacon Hills empezó el declive de su situación. Nadie volvió a saber nada de Peter, después de la marcha de sus sobrinos.

Stiles entró en las ruinas de aquella casa, como ya había hecho alguna vez hace tiempo y se sentó en las escaleras mirando hacia la puerta. Es gracioso, pensó, el sitio que tanto miedo le había dado hace un par de años, ahora es el lugar donde ha acudido a estar solo y aclararse. Podía recordar la presencia de Derek y Scott en aquella casa, pero sobre todo de Derek. Se cuestionó, entonces, que haría el lobo tanto tiempo suelo, en los restos de su antigua casa. Torturarse, probablemente, pensó Stiles.

Derek. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero había llegado a la conclusión, de que gran parte de la unión que había entre todos era gracias a Derek. Pero ya no estaba. Esta era otra cosa que jamás aceptaría ante nadie, pero le echaba de menos. Su constante pique, era algo que le alegraba y con aquella oscuridad en su corazón, arrastrándole constantemente hacia la tristeza, no le vendría mal recuperar algo de aquello. Suspiró y se levantó dispuesto a abandonar la casa de los Hale, cuando oyó madera crujir, en el piso de arriba.

"¿Hola?" dijo en voz alta Stiles, subiendo poco a poco y con precaución los escalones hasta llegar arriba "¿Hay alguien?"

"Sí, claro Stiles. Seguro que si hay alguien, te van a contestar." Pensó entonces, caminando por el pasillo, buscando señales de vida. Mientras empezaba a asustarse. Podría ser cualquier cosa, desde algo que no conociera hasta Deucalion, que había decidido instalarse allí, hasta algún otro bicho sobrenatural hacia los que Stiles creía que empezaba a desarrollar una atracción particular, pasando por simples vándalos.

Abrió una puerta, nada, los restos de un dormitorio calcinado, otra puerta, un baño del que ya no quedaba nada, porque se había precipitado contra la planta baja. Otro dormitorio, mejor conservado y solo le quedaba una puerta por abrir. Ni siquiera sabía lo que había tras esa puerta, nunca había estado en esa planta en realidad. Al abrir la puerta, un borrón se tiró encima de él a velocidad sobrehumana y con una fuerza sobre humana, le agarró del pecho de la camisa, levantándole del suelo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos, con miedo de la sorpresa y del golpe.

"¿Qué quieres?" gruñó una voz, que Stiles no reconoció debido al miedo y a los ojos cerrados. "¿Es que nunca voy a dejar de ponerme yo solo en peligro?" pensó el joven.

"L-Lo siento…" dijo mientras habría los ojos, para mirar a su amenaza "No sabía que había nadie aq… ¿Derek?" preguntó cuándo reconoció a la persona que le había levantado del suelo.

Entonces, cuando ambos se reconocieron, el lobo soltó al otro hasta dejarle en el suelo.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Stiles?" preguntó dándole la espalda al más pequeño y entrando de nuevo en la sala, seguido por el otro.

"Yo también me alegro de verte, caniche." Dijo Stiles, parcialmente cabreado por la falta de emotividad del lobo, con su habitual torno de sarcasmo que salía automáticamente al hablar a Derek." Pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" añadió señalándole y enfatizando el "tú".

"Eso no importa." Contestó el lobo, bordo, casi en un gruñido. Entonces, se giró y caminó hacia Stiles, señalándole con el dedo. "No se te ocurra decirle a nadie que estoy aquí."

Stiles le miró con expresión sarcástica y contestó:

"Uno, aunque se lo dijera a alguien dudo que viniesen a verte con esa actitud" después de decirlo le sonrió falsamente, sentándose en un viejo sillón que había en la sala. Se puso a admirar la sala, cosa que no había hecho desde que había entado. Era una biblioteca que sorprendentemente se mantenía intacta, a pesar del incendio. El único defecto que tenía era que estaba llena de polvo, pero eso solo le daba una sensación más antigua. En el suelo, un colchón, donde debía de dormir Derek, ya que se le notaba algo gastado. Cuando Stiles se acordó de que estaba con Derek, lo cual no terminaba de entender, añadió susurrando" Y dos, aunque se lo contara a alguien dudo que alguien me haga caso"

"Oh, ¿Se han cansado ya de que no te calles ni debajo del agua y que seas sarcástico el noventa por ciento del tiempo?" dijo Derek sonriendo cayendo como muchas otras veces en el juego de Stiles.

Pero a Stiles, la respuesta de Derek, le sentó como una patada en la boca del estómago.

"Imbécil." Soltó como respuesta, levantándose del sillón y saliendo de allí a toda prisa enfurecido.

Derek salió detrás de él y para impedir que se fuera, saltó de un salto todas las escaleras, interponiéndose entre Stiles y la puerta, agarrándole por los hombros, haciendo inútil todo esfuerzo del muchacho por salir de allí.

"Eh, Stilinski, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes la regla o que pasa?"

"Derek, en serio, déjame." Suplicó el muchacho, con lágrimas a punto de caerle por las mejillas.

"No, dime que pasa." Ordenó el lobo.

"¡Dios, eres más frustrante que yo! "Gritó Stiles empujando a Derek haciendo que le soltase, dándose después la vuelta y sentándose en el penúltimo escalón. "¿De verdad crees que si pudiera estar con alguien, habría venido aquí, yo solo, a pensar? Piensa un poco, Derek. A ver si va a ser verdad que se te va la fuerza por los músculos." Sollozó.

Derek ignoró el ultimo comentario y se acercó a Stiles, quedando enfrente de él, mirándole poner la cabeza entre las rodillas y suspirar tal y como le había escuchado hacer antes de saber quién se había colado en su casa. Se quedó allí sin decir nada, esperando a que el muchacho empezara a desahogarse.

"Scott está muy ocupado con vete tú a saber que, ahora que es alfa. Danny, apenas sale con nadie, porque está siempre con Ethan y Allison, que está con Isaac, solo salen en plan parejas con… "dejó el resto de la frase en el aire.

"¿con…?" repitió Derek

"Con Lydia y Aiden." Contestó secante levantándose de las escaleras y dirigiéndose al salón.

"Osea, que estás solo porque tienes celos… "dijo Derek intentando entender al muchacho.

"¡No! Dios, Derek, no te creía tan simple… "contestó Stiles, indignándose cada vez más. "Estoy solo, porque parece que he dejado de importar y porque todo el mundo ha encontrado algo o a alguien más importante para pasar el tiempo" Stiles miró a Derek que asintió y no dijo nada. "Y aquí estoy, en casa de Derek" añadió paseando por el salón, hablando con las paredes. "Pasando el rato con Derek"

"Stiles, por favor, calla. No sé si es tu voz o tanto sarcasmo, pero me está empezando a doler la cabeza" respondió el lobo levantando una mano hacia el muchacho. "Tengo una idea, vamos." Terminó indicando al otro con la cabeza que salieran de la casa.

Una vez fuera, Derek se posicionó delante de Stiles y señalo su espalda, diciéndole "Súbete"-

"¿Qué? "Dijo Stiles mirando la espalda del lobo con expresión de sorpresa y desconfianza "Lo siento, pero me prometí a mí mismo que no haría nunca nada que hubiera visto en las pelis de Crepúsculo con vosotros."

"Stiles, súbete" repitió el lobo en un gruñido, dejando que el color azul de su forma lobuna apareciese en sus ojos.

"Está bien, me subo, tranquilo, no seas agresivo" respondió Stiles, subiéndose a la espalda de Derek a regañadientes y agarrándose con fuerza.

Entonces, el lobo agarró a Stiles con fuerza, asegurándole, y salió corriendo por el bosque mucho más rápido de lo que cualquier humano podría, esquivando los árboles que salían por el camino con unos reflejos extraordinarios. Poco después, con Beacon Hills a su espalda y bastante lejos, Derek paró frente a un árbol, de tronco mucho más grueso que los demás, pero más bajo que los que le rodeaban.

"Ahora agárrate bien tú, que yo escalo." Dijo a Stiles avisándole.

"¿Puedo esto parecerse más a Crepúsculo?" susurró Stiles quejándose, pero Derek decidió ignorarle.

Stiles afianzó su agarre a Derek y este empezó a escalar el árbol. Stiles notó los músculos bajo sus manos ponerse duros y entonces se dio cuenta de en la buena forma en la que estaba. Hasta aquel momento, solo podría hablar de vista, pero al estar tocando su cuerpo pudo darse cuenta de que lo que se veía, en verdad no hacia justicia a como era en realidad.

Derek paró en una rama con el grosor del tronco de cualquiera de los árboles que les rodeaban, lo suficientemente ancha y larga para aguantarles a los dos. Stiles se bajó y caminó con cuidado por la rama, hasta sentarse. Derek, de un salto se sentó a su lado, haciendo que la rama temblase, lo que hizo que Stiles se asustara.

Derek se quedó mirando la inmensidad del paisaje que se extendía ante ellos: todo el bosque, con Beacon Hills a un lado, que desde ahí arriba parecía muy pequeño otro bosque hacia el este de Beacon Hills, llanuras hacia el oeste y montañas hacia el norte completaban el paisaje.

"Vengo aquí cuando me abruman los problemas, subo, me siento y todo me parece más…" empezó a decir Derek, mirando el paisaje, como si Stiles no estuviera a su lado.

"…pequeño" le cortó Stiles, observando el paisaje de la misma manera que lo hacía Derek.

"Exacto." Murmuró Derek, medio sonriendo. "No te preocupes porque ahora estés solo. Son rachas, todo pasa. Lo veras" afirmó después.

"Gracias…" susurró Stiles, girándose hacia Derek al cual se encontró sonriendo, lo cual le extrañó, pero sobre lo que no actuó a riesgo de hacer que el momento se volviera incomodo, volvió a mirar el paisaje, igual que hacia Derek. Y ambos se quedaron mirándolo, en silencio, en un silencio que en el fondo era algo incómodo para ambos.

"Entonces… ¿es por estas cosas que no has podido irte de Beacon Hills?" preguntó Stiles, rompiendo el silencio.

Derek calló dispuesto a no responder a la pregunta, pero al cabo de unos segundos, suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

"En parte. Sí que salí de la ciudad, pero a los pocos días me di cuenta de que tengo demasiado aquí y llegué a la conclusión, de que no podía alejarme, no me iba a hacer bien, como pensé en un principio." Contestó todo seguido, sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña parte del paisaje que desprendía luz propia, la ciudad. "Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy" dijo después, poniéndose de pie en la rama y dando un salto hasta el suelo, riéndose. Se aseguró, con su oído súper desarrollado de que no había nadie en kilómetros a la redonda y entonces gritó "Vamos Stiles, te espero aquí."

"Muy gracioso, caniche. ¿Cómo pretendes que baje yo ahora?" dijo sarcástico el aludido, aun sabiendo que ser sarcástico en ese momento no era su mejor baza para bajar del árbol, pero si era a Derek al que le hablaba, no podía evitarlo.

"Tírate." Contestó Derek simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. "No te preocupes, yo te cojo, confía en mi"

"¿Estás loco? Esto es como tirarse de un décimo" gritó Stiles.

"Confía en mí." Repitió Derek desde abajo gritando.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Stiles se tiró al vacío desde la rama, gritando como un loco, hasta que al llegar al suelo, Derek, le cogió al vuelvo, quedando suspendido a un metro del suelo en los brazos del ex alpha. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, el de Derek mostraba una sonrisa fanfarrona, riéndose del humano, mientras que en la de Stiles, predominaban las mejillas sonrosadas y el sudor frio provocado por el subidón de adrenalina.

"Guau" consiguió decir Stiles, aun en brazos de Derek, respirando muy agitadamente.

"Si" respondió Derek, mirando los ojos marrones del muchacho. "Em… Esto también me ayuda a olvidarme de los problemas"

Ambos empezaban a ser conscientes de la situación en la que estaban, lo raro que era que ellos estuvieran en esa situación y lo incomodo que se estaba volviendo todo.

"Entiendo… Como para que no se te olvide todo después de eso" respondió Stiles, mirando hacia la rama en la que habían estado para romper el contacto visual.

Entonces, Derek, sin previo aviso, soltó a Stiles, que cayó al suelo, con el culo, estrepitosamente.

"! Au ¡ Serás gilipollas…" se quejó el más bajo, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo mientras escuchaba su risa.

Los dos caminaron de vuelta a casa de Derek, sin decir mucho. A mitad, de camino, Derek volvió a coger a Stiles a la espalda, para llegar antes, tratando de hacerlo todo lo menos incomodo posible, ya que aquel día los dos habían sobrepasado con creces, la zona de confort del otro. Una vez en el porche de la antigua casa de los Hale:

"Bueno, creo que debería volver a casa ya. Se está haciendo tarde" dijo Stiles, pasándose por la mano por la nuca y mirando el cielo oscuro de la noche. "Em… y… Gracias por lo de hoy, lo de árbol y eso…"

Derek simplemente asintió y se dispuso a entrar en su casa. Stiles al ver esto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó el camino de vuelta a casa, pero a los pocos pasos…

"Stilinski" dijo Derek, tras darse la vuelta y ver como Stiles se iba desde el porche. "Probablemente vas a hacer que me arrepienta de haber dicho esto, pero… si alguna vez necesitas volver a hablar, o desahogarte o lo que sea… puedes venir aquí." Terminó, mirando la reacción del chico.

Stiles al oír eso, sonrió, asintió y, sin contestar se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. Al parecer, Stiles ya no estaba tan solo como pensaba.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó al asfalto, y empezó a ver casas y casas. Cuando por fin vislumbró su casa, a lo lejos, se llevó una mano al pecho, notando como de nuevo aquella oscuridad le oprimía el corazón. Esto no habría sido una novedad, de no ser porque Stiles se había olvidado de la existencia de aquella oscuridad que ahora condicionaba su vida. Pero se había olvidado de ella, porque había dejado de sentirla mientras había estado con Derek y había sido el separarse de Derek lo que había hecho que volviera a notarla. Entró en casa, donde como casi siempre, estaba solo; no tenía hambre así que subió directamente a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa y se tiró en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde. Había conocido a un Derek distinto, que había llegado a preocuparse por él y a aconsejarle, un Derek que le resultaba mucho más amigable que el que ya conocía. Luego estaban los momentos incomodos, en los que era mejor no pensar.

Pero lo más increíble de aquella tarde era como, la última persona que podría pensar que sería buena para él, Derek Hale, era la persona que, sin saberlo, mantenía la oscuridad que amenazaba su corazón a raya.


	2. Confesiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap es un poco extraño, no me convencía demasiado cuando lo escribía pero es lo mejor que me ha salido y quien sabe, igual gusta xD Prometo que lo que viene ahora va a ser mejor. Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por todos los kudos, visitas y comentarios en el capitulo anterior, animan un montón a seguir :)

La tarde siguiente, cuando el sol comenzaba a desaparecer y, aunque Stiles había estado pensando en no hacerlo, salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia la casa de los Hale. Abrió la puerta y preguntó a la penumbra:

"¿Derek?"

Segundos más tarde, de la planta de arriba sonó la respuesta.

"Aquí."

Claro y conciso. Stiles subió a la misma biblioteca donde había estado el día anterior con el hombre lobo y se le encontró encendiendo un fuego en la chimenea que había al fondo de la estancia. Cuando el fuego se encendió observó que había un sofá, en el que no había reparado el día anterior, justo enfrente de la chimenea.

"Estaba en casa estudiando y me he acordado de que había dejado al perro solo suelto por casa y he venido a ver si le faltaba algo "dijo el más joven mientras se acercaba al sofá sintiendo como, a medida que se acercaba, se iba sintiendo mejor y a la vez dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que parecía dando una excusa disimulada en un comentario sarcástico para estar allí.

"Sabía que ibas a hacer que me arrepintiese de haberte dicho que vinieras" contestó el hombre lobo, mirándole y esbozando una leve sonrisa que dada la poca luz de la habitación Stiles no captó, mientras se sentaba en el sofá "Lo que no esperaba es que lo consiguieras con la primera frase que dijeras" entonces comenzó a aplaudir lentamente. "Bravo, Stiles, bravo…"

"Lo siento, lobito…" dijo el aludido sentándose en el extremo opuesto del sofá en el que se había sentado Derek.

Entonces los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando al fuego, escuchándolo crepitar de vez en cuando, sabiendo que el otro estaba al lado.

"Derek, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" El otro solo, se giró le miró y dada la tranquilidad y seriedad del momento, asintió. "¿Cuánto llevas exactamente aquí solo? Quiero decir, sé que te fuiste hace tres semanas más o menos, pero ¿Cuándo volviste?"

Derek no contestó en el momento, miró el fuego y tras unos minutos de silencio, en los que Stiles supuso que estaba deliberando sobre si contárselo o soltarle alguna comentario borde para evadir el tema " A los dos días. "

"¿Y qué pasó con Cora?" volvió a preguntar el humano, girando su cuerpo para mirar al lobo y encogiéndose de piernas.

"Siguió su camino." Contestó de nuevo Derek sin apartar la vista del fuego. "Lo entendió".

"Y… ¿Sabes algo de Peter? Nadie le ha vuelto a ver desde…"

"No, Stiles, no sé nada de él. No he salido de aquí desde que volví" contestó notando en un tono distinto al anterior, Stiles notó que sabía que estaba metiéndose donde no debía, pero necesitaba saber más.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó en un susurro el humano.

"Porque estoy harto. " Gritó Derek, levantándose del sofá y mirando a Stiles con cabreo "De todo. De cómo me va. De que no consigo hacer nada bien. Pierdo mi status de alpha, la mujer con la que decido volver a intentarlo, después de mi última novia que resultó ser la pirómana que mató a casi toda mi familia, resulta que me estaba usando para derrotar a una manada de alphas que no dejaba de pelear contra mí y que no era como parecía ser, si no mucho más horrible. Y eso sin contar que tuve que matar a mi primera novia porque queriendo que se convirtiera en lobo, solo la hice sufrir más. Y ya ni hablemos de que la persona que fue a convertir a Paige estaba luego en la manada de alphas que me atacaba y que gracias a que yo matara a mi novia, di poder a un árbol mágico que fue lo que hizo que mi última novia se recuperase y volviera pidiendo venganza. "Entonces señaló al otro con un dedo acusador "Y lo último que necesito es gente mirándome mal, o susurrando sobre mi vida a mis espaldas, o… haciéndome preguntas todo el rato" terminó con la respiración agitada y un brillo azul en los ojos nada humano.

Stiles se quedó mirando a Derek, algo asustado, pero entendiendo lo que le decía. El mismo se había puesto en su situación bastantes veces y él no habría sido capaz de aguantar todo lo que el hombre que estaba delante de él había aguantado. En aquel momento, se sintió mal, porque había usado la historia de Derek para ver que había gente que conocía que lo pasaba peor que él, aunque eso no le sirviera de mucho.

"Tengo que darte la razón en algo, el darach era la cosa más fea que he visto en mi vida" dijo Stiles intentando relajar el ambiente. Lo cual funcionó porque esbozó una sonrisa durante un segundo, que esta vez Stiles si alcanzó a ver, mientras el lobo volvía a sentarse. "Pero no te pongas así, has tenido unas cuantas experiencias, más duras de lo normal. Pero no puedes dejar que eso te afecte y mucho menos que te condicione o cerrarte al mundo por ello."

"No me cierro, si me cerrara, no te habrías enterado de que estaba aquí" Stiles fue a contestar, abrió la boca, pero Derek se le adelantó "No hagas comentarios sobre ello, pero cuando vi que eras tú, pensé que serías mi única oportunidad de mantener la cordura y de no estar constantemente solo…"

"Vaya…" acertó a decir Stiles "Derek, no sabía que te sentías así…" dijo serio acercándose un poco al lobo.

Entonces, el corazón le dio un vuelco, dándole a entender que debía contarle lo suyo de la oscuridad del corazón, que quizás se sentiría mejor tras contarlo…

"Derek, ya que tú has sido tan… brutalmente honesto, yo también quiero contarte algo."

Derek, se giró le miró y asintió otra vez. La falta de palabras de Derek, en ocasiones, llegaba a crispar a Stiles, pero en esta ocasión, no fue así.

"Cuando Jennifer se llevó a mi padre, la madre de Scott y el padre de Allison… hicimos una especie de ritual que nos dijo Deaton, para averiguar dónde estaba el Nemeton. Nos avisó de que tendría un precio, que sentiríamos una oscuridad alrededor del corazón, constantemente, como una cicatriz, pero aun así, sin saber muy bien lo que era, lo hicimos. Y… últimamente, noto como la oscuridad, me oprime. "dijo llevándose las dos manos al pecho instintivamente. Quiso continuar, pero no supo cómo, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su respiración estaba agitándose y las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus ojos. "Sé que no es comparable a lo tuyo, pero… no me siento bien desde entonces."

Entonces, y para sorpresa de Stiles, Derek acortó la distancia que había entre ellos dos en el sofá, se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Eh… Stiles… no te pongas así, no es ni mejor ni peor que lo mío, todos tenemos lo nuestro… Ven aquí" y sí que le consolara no fuera ya inaudito, Derek abrazó al humano.

Stiles, incapaz de actuar de otra forma y dejándose llevar por el momento, le devolvió el abrazo, apretándole contra él, y desahogándose, sacando todo lo que sentía a través de lágrimas. Tras unos minutos en los que permanecieron abrazados y cuando Stiles consiguió dejar de llorar, dijo:

"Derek, esto es demasiado raro. Nunca pensé que te abrazaría o que me abrazarías."

Notó como el hombre lobo se reía y ser capaz de usar su sarcasmo era una señal de que ya no estaba tan mal, y el no sentir la oscuridad en su corazón ayudaba, pero, en verdad se dio cuenta de que quizás ahora, cuando no estuviese con Derek la oscuridad no sería tan abrumadora. Entonces rompió el abrazo y se secó las lágrimas y trató de recomponerse. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la mano de Derek había vuelto a su hombro.

"Pero ¿Qué te hace esa oscuridad?" preguntó Derek dejando que Stiles notase que en cierta manera sí que se preocupaba por lo que le pasara.

"No… No me deja ver el lado bueno de la cosas, no tengo ganas de hacer nada, no… es como una depresión, pero más intenso, no se definirlo." Contestó ante la atenta mirada de Derek "No soy capaz de dormir, no he dormido en condiciones desde aquel día…"

"Entiendo." Contestó Derek asintiendo. "¿Has hablado con Scott o Allison, a ver si a ellos les pasa igual?

"No…" contestó Stiles, separándose de Derek y volviendo al extremo del sofá "Al principio pensé que era una depresión normal, no sé… Pero, para cuando me di cuenta de lo que era, ya no podía hablarlo con ellos…"

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Derek iba a decirle algo, pero reculó y decidió callarse.

Ninguno de los dos habló en un rato, y Stiles empezó a notar como le pesaban los parpados y se estaba quedando dormido. Pasó un buen rato sin que nada cambiase, los dos en silencio, Stiles luchando por no quedarse dormido. Llorar siempre le adormecía, desde que era un niño pequeño. Entonces, Derek habló, sacándole de su adormecimiento.

"Stiles, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Em… ¿ Qué?" dijo Stiles, volviendo a la realidad, haciendo ruidos con la boca, que se la había quedado pastosa, por dejarla abierta mientras estaba quedándose dormido"Un favor… em… sí, claro, lo que sea."

"¿Puedes llevarme a San Francisco mañana?"

"¿A San Francisco? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Stiles notando que sus neuronas aun no funcionaban del todo correctamente.

"¿Puedes o no?" gruñó el lobo. Tras darse cuenta de que gruñir no era algo correcto que hacer en aquel momento habló más suavemente. "Es un asunto privado, Stiles."

"Sí, claro, mañana te llevo, que no tengo clase." Contestó bostezando Stiles. "Hmm… debería irme a casa…"

"Te estas muriendo de sueño, puedes dormir aquí, yo duermo en el colchón de ahí" dijo Derek señalando el colchón que estaba en el suelo, totalmente desacorde con el resto de la habitación.

"¿De verdad? Hmm… Te lo agradezco, si me hubiera ido ahora, probablemente me hubiera quedado dormido contra un árbol o algo…" respondió Stiles verdaderamente agradecido, acomodándose en su rincón del sofá y bostezando de nuevo.

Derek se levantó, pensativo aun en lo que el joven le había dicho, en que no debería dejarse condicionar por su experiencia, y sobre todo no cerrarse. Y, mientras se acercó a la chimenea, pensó en la ironía de la situación. Que Stiles, la persona que más le irritaba últimamente sea la que haya dado el discurso sobre ese tema, de que él mismo, incapaz de aguantar más le haya soltado el discurso a Stiles y, sobre todo, de que sea Stiles la persona a la que se ha abierto. En aquel momento, Derek, mirando al fuego que ya estaba apagándose, deseó no confundirse confiando de aquella manera en Stiles, no como se había confundido con Kate y con Jennifer.

"Stiles, tengo que reconocerte una cosa, últimamente me resultas bastante más tolerable que de costumbre y, no me creo que vaya a decir esto pero me gusta que estés…" Entonces Derek se giró para mirar a Stiles, pero este estaba dormido como un tronco, acomodado en su hueco del sofá, con la boca abierta, roncando levemente, cosa que Derek no había escuchado porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al fuego y pensando. "por aquí…" susurró terminando la frase que Stiles no había oído y que, probablemente tardaría mucho en volver a escuchar.

Derek sacó una manta fina de un cajón del escritorio que había en aquella biblioteca y la puso, sin cuidado sobre Stiles, riéndose al verle de cerca, con la boca abierta y comenzando a babear.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo, y es algo que no hacia sinceramente en bastante tiempo. El problema era que, Stiles siendo la causa de su sonrisa no hacia más que darle mucho en lo que pensar.

Dándole vueltas a todo esto, Derek se tumbó en su colchón y se quedó mirando las llamas apagarse mientras recordaba y pensaba concienzudamente en todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde, hasta que sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.


	3. Laura

Capitulo 3: Laura  
“Bueno, ¿Puedo saber algo más sobre ese asunto privado que me está haciendo llevarte a San Francisco?” preguntó Stiles sin perder de vista la carretera por la que iba con su Jeep azul, en el cual también iba la persona con la que más tiempo había pasado en el último mes. Derek.  
“Stiles ¿Lo haces para molestar?” dijo Derek, respirando algo más fuerte de manera obvia para que el conductor le escuchase “¿Qué te hace pensar que, si no te dije ayer lo que tengo que hacer, vaya a decírtelo hoy?”  
“Que te hubieras levantado de buen humor…”murmuró el humano concentrándose de nuevo en la carretera. “Pero parece que me equivocaba.”  
Pero Derek se había levantado de buen humor. El problema era que al levantarse y ver que Stiles se había ido sin avisar dejando solo una nota sobre el sofá en el que había dormido que rezaba “Me he ido pronto para que mi padre no me eche de menos cuando despierte, vengo a por ti en un par de horas. –S” había hecho que el buen humor se esfumara instantáneamente. Y el hecho de que cuando Derek se sentó en el sofá a leer la nota aun estuviera caliente por el calor corporal de Stiles y de que toda la librería oliera a él hizo que el buen humor fuera imposible de recuperar. Pero eso Stiles no lo sabía. Y Derek desearía no saberlo, porque no entendía que pudiera haber disfrutado de la compañía de Stiles y que, de hecho, pudiera cabrearse porque Stiles se hubiera ido de casa sin haberle despertado siquiera, aunque fuese la cosa más lógica del mundo. Por suerte, Stiles no había escuchado aquello que le dijo Derek la noche anterior.  
El coche se quedó en silencio ante la ausencia de una respuesta por parte de Derek y continuó en silencio durante, prácticamente, el resto del viaje hasta San Francisco.

Dos horas más tarde, Stiles estaba sentando en el capo de su Jeep, tomando el sol en camiseta de tirantes azul y unas bermudas largas de un azul más oscuro mirando un punto en la superficie del mar desde el parking de una playa. El punto era el lugar donde había visto a Derek sumergirse y tras varios minutos, mas de los que un humano corriente podría aguantar, apareció varios metros más cerca del horizonte.  
Cuando Stiles pensaba que Derek iba a volver a sumergirse y seguir buceando, se quedó quieto, justo allí, sin moverse apenas un centímetro. Stiles, que apenas podía verle debido a lo lejos que estaba, frunció el ceño, por si iba algo iba mal.  
“No te preocupes” dijo, de repente una voz femenina a su lado y aunque Stiles no había visto acercarse a nadie ni el coche moverse cuando otra persona se subiera encima, había alguien a su lado, giró la cabeza para ver quién era y casi se cae del capó cuando lo descubrió.  
Estaba sentado al lado de Laura Hale.  
Stiles fue a apoyarse en el coche para intentar alejarse un poco y ver desde un poco más lejos a Laura, para comprobar que le había dado demasiado el sol, cuando falló y se apoyó el aire, provocando que casi cayera, pero Laura le agarró, evitando la caída. Lo raro es que aunque Laura le estaba agarrando, y le estaba agarrando, porque él no se había caído y estaba viendo la mano de la hermana de Derek en su brazo, no notaba de su mano en el brazo.  
Stiles, se quedó mirando la mano de Laura consternado.  
“Stiles, no te preocupes, se que tienes que tener mil preguntas y te las contestaré, pero relájate o escuchará como te late el corazón y vendrá hacia aquí” señaló a Derek con la cabeza “Y créeme, le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si le dices que has estado hablando conmigo no va a creerte”  
“Pero… ¿Cómo…”  
“No estoy viva, solo tú puedes verme, he notado que desde que hiciste el sacrificio por encontrar a tu padre, has podido ver a personas que no deberías de haber podido ver y supongo que eso me incluye a mí, así que pensé en hacerte compañía y ayudarte a entender al bicho raro que tengo por hermano” Stiles abrió la boca, para preguntar algo mas, pero Laura no le dejó “No sé porque puedes verme Stiles, solo sé que puedes. No le des más vueltas.”  
Entonces, el joven cerró la boca, agachó la cabeza un momento y miró de nuevo a Derek, que no se había movido un ápice. Y no hubo más palabras durante un rato.  
“Es mi cumpleaños y en el ultimo que pude celebrar, un par de días antes, Derek me invitó a venir con el aquí en autobús nos pasamos todo el día en la playa sin preocuparnos de nada, cosa que a mí me vino muy bien y le dije que teníamos que repetirlo cada año...” suspiró nostálgica y Stiles pudo ver los ojos de Laura, y los de Derek, llenos de emoción.  
Entonces, Stiles se fijó en que Laura estaba muy bien para estar muerta, llevaba unos leggins de cuero negros que se le pegaban a sus delgadas piernas y una camiseta de tirantes blanca debajo de una chaqueta de cuero muy parecida a una que Derek solía llevar.  
Stiles, la miró durante un segundo, o quizás algo mas, entonces, aun algo confuso, suspiró y se miró las manos sin saber que decir.  
“Ten paciencia con él, ¿vale?”  
Stiles soltó una risa socarrona, sin mover la cabeza. Pensó en todas, las veces que Derek y él se habían llevado a matar, pero se había tolerado… habían tenido paciencia, y sonrió. Sonrío porque parecía que ahora solo estaban ellos dos solos y los dos tendrían que hacer por tratar de ser más… tolerantes con el otro.  
“Lo haré.” Dijo levantando la cabeza sonriente justo al acabar la frase para encontrarse mirando a la nada, porque Laura había desaparecido.  
“¿Qué harás qué?” Preguntó un sigiloso Derek desde el otro lado de Stiles secándose el torso con una toalla.  
Stiles se puso nervioso, parte porque que Derek apareciera así le pilló completamente desprevenido, parte porque los abdominales de Derek se estaban marcando demasiado y no podía dejar de mirarlos aunque intentaba lo mejor que podía apartar de allí la mirada.  
“Em… Esto… Nada, cosas que me ha mandado mi padre cuando volvamos… Estaba… haciendo una lista mental” balbuceó como pudo, soltando la primera excusa verosímil que le llegó a la cabeza.  
Derek gruñó, sin decir palabras coherentes y movió la cabeza como si estuviera cansado de Stiles cuando apenas habían hablado hasta aquel momento. Pero Stiles no lo vio, seguía intentando apartar la mirada de sus abdominales.

El viaje de vuelta había sido igual de silencioso que el de ida, pero esta vez Derek no había dicho nada para provocar aquello. Era Stiles, el que no sabía que decir y sobre todo, no quería decir nada, porque probablemente con que solo dijera una palabra, Derek iba a notar que pasaba algo. Y si le decía a Derek que había estado hablando con su hermana muerta se lo iba a tomar como una broma de mal gusto y entonces volvería a quedarse solo y a sentirse de aquella manera que se sentía siempre que estaba solo. Y no quería que eso pasara.  
Pero lo malo de ser un idiota hiperactivo es que no siempre haces la cosa que crees más lógica.  
“Si quieres, podemos hacer algo en Beacon Hills, por el cumpleaños de Laura…” susurró Stiles sin quitar ojo de la carretera y estrujando el volante del Jeep con tanta fuerza que le dolían las palmas de las manos, al pasar la primera señal que indicaba que quedaban poco mas de kilómetros hasta su ciudad.  
Derek se limitó a mirarle con el ceño fruncido, bufar y gruñir. Su respuesta universal.  
No pasó nada, mas hasta que llegaron a los restos de la mansión de los Hale. Derek se bajó del coche raudo, pero justo cuando Stiles hizo el ademan de abrir la puerta…  
“Eres idiota, ¿verdad? No me extraña que le saques de quicio…” gruñó Laura en el asiento trasero del Jeep, con algo más gracia en la voz que cuando lo hacía Derek, pero señalándole con la cabeza. “! Se supone que no sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños ¡” añadió dándole un golpe en el hombro, golpe que Stiles no notó. “Ya sabe que pasa algo” resopló y rodó los ojos dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo del coche. Si, definitivamente, Derek y ella eran hermanos. “No pienso sacarte de esta. Apáñatelas.” le señaló amenazante y por un segundo le dio tanto miedo como en su día le había dado Derek “Como la cagues mas, pienso esperar hasta el dia en el que mueras y creeme, ese día, desearás no haber muerto.” Y sin más, desapareció.  
Stiles se bajó del Jeep y entró en la casa de los Hale, subiendo automáticamente a la biblioteca, donde estaba Derek que ya había encendido la chimenea y se había sentado en el sofá. Tenía una pierna sobre la otra, la mano apoyada sobre su cara y la mirada perdida en una de las múltiples estanterías de la sala. Stiles quiso ir y sentarse a su lado, pero no pudo, se quedó congelado mirándole tras cruzar la puerta.  
“Stiles, tu corazón va a mil por hora desde que hemos montado en el coche…” susurró Derek sin moverse ni cambiar la expresión hasta terminar la frase, pero no era una pregunta. Solo era una afirmación. Stiles se quedó blanco, pero trató fatalmente de disimular. Entonces Derek, movió los ojos hasta llegar hasta él. “¿Va todo bien? ¿Está la oscuridad molestándote?”  
Por un momento, Stiles no le encontró sentido a esas últimas palabras, hasta que su corazón le latió a mil por hora durante un segundo y después se le comprimió fuerte. Cierto, estaba la oscuridad que rodeaba su corazón, pero… ¿Derek Hale acababa de preocuparse por él y de preguntarle si estaba bien? Definitivamente, algo no iba bien y no era su corazón.  
“Adorable” sonó la voz de Laura en su cabeza, pero no había signo visual de ella por ningún lado, Stiles la buscó inútilmente con la mirada “No te molestes, esto es otro de mis trucos ¿mola, eh?” Bueno, quizás ella y Derek no eran tan parecidos.  
“Em… Si, estoy bien… es solo que… te he notado raro hoy. Pero no he querido molestarte…” respondió Stiles haciendo varios aspavientos con las manos haciendo un trabajo penoso tratando de disimular sus nervios.  
Derek simplemente asintió vagamente y volvió a perder la mirada. Otra vez, la maldita falta de palabras del hombre lobo.  
“Bueno, debería irme… El sheriff debe de estar preguntándose donde estoy y créeme, aunque me gusta llamar la atención, que te busquen los coches patrulla, no mola” dijo Stiles para romper el silencio, tratando de hacer una broma que, como era esperable, no causó ninguna reacción en Derek.  
Entonces, Stiles giró sobre sus propios talones y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca.  
“¿Cómo sabías que hoy era el cumpleaños de Laura?” preguntó Derek. Y aunque Stiles estaba de espaldas a él, pudo notar dos cosas. Una, que no había cambiado la postura, casi seguro que seguía mirando a la nada y dos, sin tener poderes de audición sobrenaturales, Stiles puedo escuchar como a Derek le costó tragar saliva después de pronunciar el nombre de su hermana.  
“¡Pillado!” sonó la voz de Laura en su cabeza y Stiles maldijo por lo bajo, que estuviera muerta para poder matarla él por los quebraderos de cabeza que le había dado en solo un día.  
Tenía que hacer algo, buscar una excusa, creíble y rápida. Pero sobre todo tenía que no alterarse, porque sabía que Derek estaba escuchando muy atentamente todo ruido que emitiera su cuerpo. Entonces vio unos archivos en el suelo de la biblioteca y la inspiración vino a él.  
“Cuando llegaste a Beacon Hills... “dijo volviendo a girar sobre sus talones para enfrentarse a Derek que ahora le miraba con un muy leve tinte de curiosidad “Estuve buscando todo sobre tú y tu familia “Stiles empezó a hacer demasiados aspavientos con las manos, pero al fin y al cabo, eso era normal en él “y como tengo acceso a los archivos de la policía, ahí vi la ficha de La… de tu hermana” rectificó recordando cómo había escuchado a Derek tragar saliva “me acordaba de la fecha y… al verte hacer esto hoy… he supuesto que era por ella… perdona si me he sobreexcedido”.  
Derek no apartó la mirada del muchacho en todo el discurso y aun así, al acabar, siguió mirándole, tratando de descifrarle o de tratar de hacer que se viniera abajo. Stiles creyó que habían pasado minutos sin que Derek siquiera pestañease, cuando volvió a apartar la mirada y soltó un suspiro cansado.  
“Está bien. Pero no vuelvas a meter tu narices en ese tema.” Stiles no necesitó más. Se había librado, comenzó de nuevo su camino fuera de la librería cuando escuchó a Derek decir como en un suspiro “y gracias por llevarme hoy.” a lo que el humano no supo reaccionar y antes de pararse y quedar como un idiota, una parte de él que no controlaba, decidió que era mejor seguir caminando y salir de la casa como si no hubiera escuchado nada.  
Pero sÍ lo había escuchado e iba sonriendo como un idiota todo el camino a casa.


	4. Mas momentos incomodos

Stiles estaba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama, boca arriba, esperando que el sueño llegara a él. No se sentía mal ni nada por el estilo, simplemente no tenia sueño. No era como esas otras veces en las que no había podido dormir, o en las que si lo había logrado las pesadillas le habían hecho despertar gritando y empapado de sudor.  
Stiles, suspiró profundamente y se giró, quedando sobre un costado y recordó sonriente el momento en el que Derek le había dado las gracias. Justo en aquel momento, algo detrás de él hizo que crujiera el suelo, asustándole y haciendo que se girara de manera fugaz llevando la mano hacia el bate que guardaba en su cabecero, por si acaso. Pero al buscar con la mirada lo que había provocado aquel ruido solo se encontró con Derek, mirándole con una expresión de sorpresa, pero con media sonrisa.  
“La madre que te… ¿No sabes que tengo timbre?” preguntó Stiles calmándose después del susto.  
Derek se encogió de hombros.  
“Si, pero esto era más divertido” respondió sonriendo del todo y acercándose a los pies de la cama de Stiles. Entonces, siguió con la mirada el brazo del humano y señaló con la vista al bate, que Stiles seguía rozando con la mano “Además, no creo que me hubieras hecho algo con eso” añadió desafiante.  
Stiles rodó los ojos y se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, sin apartar la vista del hombre lobo.  
“Bueno, ¿Querías algo o has venido solo a encargarte de que no me duerma? Porque si has venido a lo segundo, ya estaba haciendo un buen trabajo yo solo”  
Derek, miró a sus pies y dio un paso adelante.  
“La verdad es que sí, quiero algo” Otro paso y ya casi estaba pegado a la cama de Stiles. “No se… me parece que con darte las gracias por haberme llevado a San Francisco no es suficiente…” dijo con un tono de voz grave y sin mirar directamente a Stiles. Miraba un punto entre los pies del humano, o eso le pareció a Stiles. Entonces, con un simple movimiento de hombros, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba y la tiró, haciendo que cayera en la silla que Stiles tenía frente a su escritorio. Stiles frunció el ceño y por un segundo, Derek levantó la cabeza para mirarle, o eso creyó Stiles, pero comprobó que estaba equivocado cuando en una milésima de segundó se quitó la camiseta azul que llevaba y la tiró haciendo que siguiera la misma trayectoria que la chaqueta, quedando él con el torso al aire” Y se me ha ocurrido una manera mejor de…” haciendo uso de su agilidad sobrenatural dio un suave salto y se subió a la cama, sus rodillas a los dos lados de los pies de Stiles, haciendo que el colchón se balanceara suavemente. Entonces, esta vez sí, Derek miró fijamente a los ojos de Stiles, con las pupilas dilatadas y mordiéndose el labio inferior terminó diciendo “…agradecértelo”  
Stiles, desde el segundo en el que Derek se había quitado la chaqueta había dejado de actuar racionalmente. O de actuar en absoluto, porque se había quedado mirando al hombre-lobo con la boca levemente abierta, con un hilo de baba amenazando con caer, sin hacer ningún movimiento, y hasta en algún momento, casi hasta se le olvidó respirar. Pero el aire volvió a entrar en él en el segundo que vio a Derek comenzar a gatear muy despacio hacia él, por encima de su cuerpo, teniéndole cada vez mas aprisionado, sin posibilidad de escapar. No es que quisiera escapar, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que sí que tenía muy claro era que él no tenía el poder de pararlo, por dos motivos: no tenía nada que hacer contra Derek y tampoco quería pararlo.  
Para cuando Stiles fue capaz de volver a respirar, Derek ya estaba demasiado cerca, a escasos centímetros de él y era incapaz de apartar los ojos de los de Derek. Trataba incluso hasta de no parpadear. Derek se acercó más e inclinó, levemente la cabeza. Estaban ya a apenas dos centímetros de besarse. Estaba pasando. Derek terminó rompiendo la poca distancia que separaba sus labios y…  
...Stiles se despertó agitado, como nunca antes se había despertado, respirando muy pesadamente y completamente desorientado.  
Tardó apenas dos segundos en orientarse. Seguía en su cuarto, era de día, se había quedado dormido vestido de calle y sin meterse dentro de la cama. Y todo había sido un sueño. Stiles recorrió su cuarto con la mirada mientras recuperaba el aliento, todo seguía en su sitio, el bate no se había movido, no había ropa tirada en la silla porque Laura estaba sentada allí, su ventana seguía abierta y…  
“¿Laura? ¿Estás viéndome dormir?” preguntó Stiles casi gritando sorprendido pero consciente de que su padre podría estar durmiendo.  
Laura asintió sonriendo y mirándole.  
“Si y gemir el nombre de mi hermano” dijo antes de romper en una sonora carcajada. Stiles casi la manda callar, pero claro, su padre no podía oírla.  
Pero Stiles se había puesto colorado, porque eso era la confirmación de que si, había tenido un sueño erótico con Derek Hale. Stiles se tapó la cara con la sabana y dijo, como pudo, tratando de excusarse.  
“No controlo lo que sueño… De hecho… “dijo dándose cuenta de algo y bajando la sabana despacio “Laura… desde el sacrificio no he sido capaz de dormir bien y siempre que conseguía dormir algo, tenia pesadillas… “  
“¿Y ahora que pasas tiempo con mi hermano puedes dormir y sueñas con él? Stiles, ¿no estarás enamorado, verdad?” preguntó Laura retorciéndose de la risa en su asiento. Stiles tardó en contestar, recordando como cuando estaba con Derek volvía a sentirse normal, sin que la oscuridad le molestara “Oh, dios… Stiles… era una broma, no pensé que lo estuvieras…” se disculpó Laura al ver que Stiles no contestaba.  
“¿Qué? ¿Cómo voy a estar enamorado de tu hermano? Si es incapaz de mostrar emoción alguna… “Mintió el humano. Bueno, enamorado de Derek no estaba. Había algo raro, algo que tenían que resolver, pero amor no era ¿verdad? “Pero bien es cierto, que cuando estoy con él…” se llevó una mano al pecho inconscientemente, bajo la atónita mirada de Laura, Stiles levantó la cabeza para mirar a la ex mujer lobo al decir lo siguiente “es como si la oscuridad desapareciese… como si nunca hubiera estado ahí… y no se… Eso no es muy normal ¿verdad?”  
“No mucho… Pero tampoco había visto yo antes a nadie que hubiera hecho lo que vosotros tres hicisteis entonces, creo que le preguntas a la persona equivocada… Quizás, Deaton pueda ayudarte…” dijo Laura en un tono algo más serio.  
“¿Deaton? ¿Y como se lo explico? Además, tu hermano no quiere que nadie sepa que está aquí… No, Deaton no es una opción…” susurró Stiles saliendo la cama  
“Entonces, tendrás que tratar con ello tu solo…” dijo Laura levantándose también.  
“Si, supongo… o quizás tu hermano, tenga algún libro sobre ello, que explique algo parecido…” se le ocurrió a Stiles según caminaba hacia el baño, pero cuando se giró para ver qué opinaba Laura, se encontró hablando al aire, porque Laura ya no estaba en su habitación.

 

Después de comer, aquel mismo día, Stiles fue a casa de Derek, pero cuando abrió la puerta y le llamó nadie contestó además no se oía crepitar el fuego en la librería. Aun así decidió entrar y al terminar de subir las escaleras, el suelo crujió a sus pies.  
“Hola” dijo de pronto Laura desde detrás de él, provocándole casi un infarto. “Perdona que te dejara colgado antes, pero se me ocurrió ir a preguntar a… ya sabes otros fantasmas que conozco...”  
“¿Y? ¿Saben algo?”Preguntó impaciente Stiles caminando hacia la biblioteca.  
“Nada de nada” respondió Laura negando con la cabeza según le seguía “De todas formas, ¿Dónde está Derek? Es raro que no esté aquí…”  
“Ni idea” Stiles caminó por la librería, leyendo los títulos de los libros que estaban a la altura de sus ojos. Clásicos de la literatura, antiguos y aun más antiguos y algunos libros sobre criaturas sobrenaturales.  
“Voy a buscarle” sentenció Laura.  
“Espera, ayúdame a…” demasiado tarde, Laura ya se había ido.  
Stiles siguió mirando los libros, pasando las manos por los tomos, llenos de polvo, unos más que otros, probablemente Derek mataba el tiempo leyendo algunos. Cuando terminó de de dar una vuelta rápida a la biblioteca y comprobar que no había nada que le sirviera, se dirigió hacia el sofá.  
“Supongo que será mejor esperar a…”  
“¡Stiles, cuidado!” gritó Laura de la nada, pero fue inútil porque antes de que Stiles pudiera reaccionar, había caído al suelo de manera brusca golpeándose fuerte la espalda y teniendo a alguien encima, apretándole fuerte contra el suelo. Stiles cerró los ojos, en parte por el daño que le había causado la caída, en parte por miedo, solo había visto un reflejo azul, había sentido un golpe en la espalda y ahora tenía una mano con garras en la garganta. Stiles respiraba muy aceleradamente notando la respiración del lobo en su cara y escuchando sus gruñidos y entonces se le hizo demasiado obvio quien era. Peter. Iba a matarle por estar en su casa.  
“Stiles, ¿Por qué has entrado?” preguntó una voz distorsionada. Y aunque la presión en su garganta o el peso encima de su cuerpo no desaparecieron, el miedo sí que lo hizo, porque no era la voz de Peter, era la de Derek.  
“Pensé que estarías aquí…” susurró Stiles con un hilo de voz sonando mucho más frágil de lo que pretendía, la presión en su garganta disminuyó pero no se fue. Y entonces se dio cuenta. Tenía a Derek encima. Y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con Derek, ya en su forma humana, pero con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillando azules, sin notar como Stiles cada vez estaba más… incomodo por el repentino contacto.  
Al parecer, Derek, debía estar tratando de examinarle, de ver si decía la verdad, porque no se movía de donde estaba, ni quitaba la mano de su garganta. Stiles se movió un poco como pudo, tratando de acomodarse al peso de Derek, lo cual era un poco difícil, entonces, la mano de Derek, bajó a su pecho y Derek se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo que su cintura y la de Stiles se pegaran y Stiles pudo notar el miembro de Derek chocando contra el suyo, el cual estaba tratando desesperadamente de mantener en control y cada segundo que pasaba se le estaba haciendo más difícil. Los labios de Derek se pararon al lado de su oreja y Stiles, que no podía hacer nada, solo tragó saliva pesadamente y vio como los ojos ya humanos de Derek y aun algo furiosos miraban los suyos y después iban a algún otro sitio.  
“No vuelvas a hacer eso” gruño Derek en su oído, muy bajo. “Casi te mato, Stiles. No vuelvas a hacerlo” apretó un poco su pecho con la mano “¿Me has entendido?”  
Stiles asintió frenéticamente y de golpe, en menos de un segundo, toda la presión que Derek estaba ejerciendo sobre todas las partes de su cuerpo desapareció, dejando a Stiles libre para respirar, lo cual pareció que el humano no había hecho en varios minutos.  
Tardó unos segundos, pero Stiles se levantó muy nervioso, podía escuchar el corazón yendo a mil por hora. Se arregló la ropa y se quitó el polvo ante la mirada inexpresiva de Derek que estaba en la chimenea, apunto de encenderla, con las cerillas en la mano, pero se había quedado mirando a Stiles.  
“Em, Der… Eh… Esto… yo… “balbuceó Stiles, notando como cada vez la situación era más incomoda y como iba poniéndose cada vez mas rojo “…mejor me voy.” Dijo y salió prácticamente corriendo de la biblioteca y de la casa. Siguió corriendo hasta que se paró un poco adentrado en el bosque, a respirar de nuevo. Agachándose y apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, por el agotamiento. Definitivamente tenía que hacer ejercicio más a menudo.  
“Stiles…” dijo Laura desde su lado “¿Estás bien?”  
Stiles asintió y se levantó despacio “Solo… dame… un segundo…”  
Al cabo de un par de minutos de Stiles, mirando la espesura del bosque, recuperando el aliento y de Laura mirándole, el humano emprendió de nuevo la marcha, andando despacio, seguido por la mayor de los Hale.  
“Eso que acaba de pasar no ayuda demasiado a lo que sea que te pasa con mi hermano, ¿verdad?” dijo parcialmente preocupada pero con una sonrisa y un tono levemente burlón.  
“En absoluto” contestó Stiles, sonrojándose de nuevo, esperando que Laura no le viera en la oscuridad del bosque.  
“La verdad es que ha sido… extraño. La manera en la que te ha tratado” añadió Laura pensativa.  
“Menos mal, pensé que era el único que lo pensaba.” Respondió Stiles caminando por delante, tratando de no recordarlo.  
No hubo más palabras hasta la casa de los Stilinski, pero para cuando Stiles llegó y se dio la vuelta para ver si Laura seguía allí, comprobó que hacía rato que le había abandonado. Pero Stiles sabía que lo había dejado solo porque había entendido que necesitaba un momento a solas.  
Y lo tuvo. Nada más llegar a su casa, que estaba vacía, como de costumbre, se metió al cuarto y se desnudó para meterse en la ducha, porque necesitaba estar un momento a solas, porque necesitaba aliviar tensión después de lo que había pasado; porque como cualquier adolescente, tenia necesidades y lo que acaba de pasar con Derek solo había hecho que las suyas necesitaran ser cubiertas de inmediato y a falta de alguien dispuesto, Stiles iba a cubrirlas. Pero definitivamente, necesitaba un momento a solas porque tenía que admitir para sí mismo que probablemente, una pequeña parte de él sí que estuviera empezando a sentirse atraído hacia Derek Hale.  
Pero lo mejor de todo, es que aquel fue el primer día desde el sacrificio, en el que la oscuridad que rodeaba a su corazón no hizo acto de presencia en todo el día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que dejáis comentarios y reviews, de verdad, hacéis que todo esto valga la pena. Perdonad que nunca os conteste ni nada, pero es que nunca se que deciros xD
> 
> En cuanto a este capitulo, no estoy muy seguro de como quedó la ultima parte, porque no pensé mucho en lo que escribía si no que iba dejando que se escribiera solo y esta no era la manera en la que lo había pensado, pero cuando lo escribí me gustó mas así. Aun con todo espero que os guste y perdonadme por daros el coñazo.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;)


	6. Protegiendo

Capitulo 5: Protegiendo   
Habían pasado tres días y Stiles se había limitado a hacer su vida normal. Ir al colegio, a la comisaria con su padre, Parrish y el resto y después volvía a casa para estudiar, recoger y hacer la cena para su padre. Tres días que no había vuelto a pisar la casa de los Hale, que no había vuelto a ver a Laura y que no había vuelto a decir, siquiera, el nombre de Derek en alto.  
Pero también habían sido tres días, de vuelta a sentir la oscuridad en su corazón, de la misma manera que al principio y tres días en los que volvieron las pesadillas y el insomnio.  
Pero la noche, del tercer día fue algo distinta. Stiles estaba en su cama sobre un costado, mirando la ventana, habiendo asumido que esa noche tampoco iba a dormir, ni lo iba a intentar; cuando su móvil vibró.  
Derek (01.02):” ¿Qué haces despierto aun?”  
Stiles leyó el mensaje y decidió dejar el móvil en  su mesilla y volver a mirar la ventana, sin preguntarse ni el por qué Derek sabía que estaba despierto. El móvil volvió a sonar algo mas tarde y de nuevo un par de minutos después, pero Stiles lo volvió a ignorar. Porque era más fácil ignorarlo, que asumir que tenía sentimientos hacia Derek Hale. Y porque era más fácil que pensar porque le estaba escribiendo como si fueran amigos íntimos, como si él le importara algo al hombre lobo. Pero finalmente, la curiosidad le pudo y tras mucho intentar resistirse, volvió a coger el móvil.  
Derek (01.10): Stiles.  
            (01.13): No me hagas subir a tu cuarto.  
Stiles (01.14): No subas. Es solo que no puedo dormir. Vete.  
D (01.17): He asumido que no querías hablar conmigo y me he ido. ¿Qué te pasa? No has        aparecido por mi casa en días.  
S (01.17): He estado ocupado.  
D (01.17): Comprendo.  
  
D (01.30): He vuelto al loft. Así que la próxima vez, no vayas allí.  
S (01.32): Pensé que no querías que nadie supiera que has vuelto.  
D (01.32): Nadie tiene porque saberlo.  
   (01.32): Siempre y cuando tú no hayas abierto la boca.  
S (01.32): No lo he hecho.  
D (01.33): Bien.  
 (01.37): Has dicho que no podías dormir… ¿verdad?  
 (01.40) ¿Es la oscuridad?  
Stiles bufó y soltó el móvil. ¿Cómo podía pasar de ser un borde diciéndole otra vez que no hablara de que él había vuelto a Beacon Hills a parecer preocupado por él? Joder, ¿Cómo podía sentir algo por él, si era un maldito cactus emocional?  
D (01.45): Stiles, contesta.  
S (01.47): Si, Derek. Es la oscuridad.  
  (01.47): Buenas noches, sourwolf.  
Stiles apagó el teléfono. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a hacer algunos deberes del colegio que había dejado para la noche, previendo que no podría dormir.  
No volvió a encenderlo hasta la mañana siguiente al llegar a casa y, como era de esperar, no había ningún mensaje nuevo. Ni lo hubo en todo el día, por ninguna de las partes.  
Esa noche, de manera ilusa, Stiles intentó dormir y no lo consiguió. Se despertó sudado, sobresaltado y desorientado. Le tomó un par de minutos localizarse y tranquilizarse, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que Laura estaba sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana, dándole la espalda con las piernas colgando hacia afuera.  
“Tu hermano es un imbécil ¿lo sabías?” dijo Stiles, echándose la manta con la que estaba tapándose por encima, yendo hacia la ex-alpha.  
Laura se movió un poco hacia su derecha, dejando hueco a Stiles para que se sentara a su lado. Stiles lo hizo y entonces Laura asintió y sonrió con un tono melancólico:  
“Si, lo sé…” suspiró mirando a la espesura del bosque que se extendía delante de ellos  “crecí con él…”  
Stiles miró entonces a Laura y pudo comprobar como algo no iba bien dentro de ella.  
“¿Qué te ocurre, Laura? No pareces estar… como siempre.”  
Laura no contestó inmediatamente, suspiró un par de veces y entonces con voz muy suave empezó a hablar, sin apartar la mirada del bosque.  
“El otro día, cuando Derek se abalanzó encima de ti, yo intenté pararle inconscientemente antes de que se lanzase sobre ti… Pero, como era de esperar, me atravesó. “hizo una pausa para tragar saliva con cierta pesadumbre “Aun así, pude notar como se le ponía la piel de gallina al atravesarme. Como cuando en las pelis entran en una casa abandonada y dicen tener frio o `sentir una presencia´… Probablemente por eso actuó así… sintió algo raro en el ambiente y fue su reacción normal” entonces resopló pesadamente. “Y estos días he estado intentando averiguar si hay alguna manera de contactar con él, de poder abrazarle y decirle todo lo que quiero decirle… pero nada…” al pronunciar las dos últimas palabras, Laura agachó la cabeza y se quedó mirando sus piernas, moviéndolas igual que una niña pequeña.  
En aquel momento, a Stiles le pareció que Laura estaba tan frágil, e indefensa que su reacción inconsciente fue poner una mano en su hombro y tratar de animarla diciendo:   
“Laura… sé que no es lo mismo, pero si quieres hablar con él… puedes hacerlo a través de mi…” Stiles pudo ver como una lagrima caía por la mejilla de la fantasma, aunque ella se la limpió rápidamente “y a lo que tu llamas reacción normal sobre tu hermano, yo lo llamo ser el bicho más raro sobre la tierra.” Añadió con una sonrisa. Si, era horrible tratando de animar a la gente.         
Entonces Laura se rio. No fue una carcajada enorme pero tampoco una risa leve, fue simplemente una risa normal, algo afectada aun por el llanto, pero risa al fin y al cabo y Stiles pensó que quizás no era tan malo animando a la gente.  
“¿De verdad no tienes ni idea? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… inocente? Estaba protegiéndote de mi…” dijo como si no fuera gran cosa y empezó a gesticular con las manos “No de mi, si no de lo que sintió al atravesarme, como es un hombre lobo es más sensible a las cosas sobrenaturales que los humanos y pensó que había alguna `cosa´ allí y por eso se tiró encima de ti y no se fue hasta que se aseguró que no pasa nada… aparentemente”  
Stiles no contestó porque no había pensado en eso. Y en parte se sentía estúpido por no haberlo pensado, pero por otro lado Derek era tan extraño a veces, por no decir siempre, que era imposible justificar sus acciones. Y aun así, esa era la manera más rara de proteger a alguien que Stiles había visto en toda su relativamente corta, pero intensa vida. Stiles fue a decir que, entonces, había sido un poco idiota, por dejar de ir a su casa esos días, pero cuando quiso hacerlo, otra vez, Laura ya no estaba.  
                                                                        ***  
Stiles (01.56): ¿Derek?  
Derek (01.56): ¿Qué?  
Stiles (01.56): ¿Estás en tu loft?  
No hubo respuesta. Pero Stiles escuchó los pasos de Derek yendo a abrir.  
“¿Estás loco? “Dijo al abrir mirando al humano con el ceño fruncido- “Son las dos de la mañana.”  
“Oh, ¿de verdad? Mierda, pensé que eran las diez…” Stiles se acercó puso una mano en el pecho del lobo y le empujó abriéndose paso en el loft y sentándose en el sofá  y dando leves golpecitos sobre su reloj “debe de haberse quedado sin pilas.” Derek se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido “¿Qué? No podía dormir… y no es que tu estuvieras durmiendo tampoco…”  
Derek, sin moverse o cambiar su expresión un ápice contestó:  
“Pero estabas evitándome.”  
Stiles torció el gesto, acomodándose un poco en el sofá.  
“Cierto, pero he cambiado de parecer. Aunque si quieres, puedo irme igual que he venido…”  
Derek no contestó, exhaló aire muy fuerte, de manera que Stiles le escuchara y volvió al sofá, a la esquina opuesta en la que se había sentado el humano.  
Tardaron un rato, pero empezaron a hablar de tonterías de películas que Stiles había estado viendo esos días y cosas así, Stiles había ido acercándose inconscientemente tanto que ahora estaba casi en el centro del sofá. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y a Stiles le empezaba a afectar el sueño, el estar con Derek le había hecho relajarse otra vez y después de todos los días sin haber dormido, el sueño acumulado estaba empezando a hacer mella en él.  
“Derek.” Dijo y antes de que pudiera seguir la frase, un bostezo le obligó a parar. El hombre lobo le miró con expresión confusa y Stiles no pudo decir si era porque le había sorprendido el tono de su voz, el bostezo o alguna otra cosa. Uno nunca puede saber con Derek. “Lo siento. He sido un imbécil dejando de venir por una tontería y… Lo siento.”  
Derek asintió, no empujó el tema, no dijo cosa alguna, no se metió con Stiles, simplemente asintió y volvió a mirar a la inmensidad del loft.  
Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar después de eso. O si lo hicieron, Stiles no se enteró, porque poco después, se quedó dormido encogido en sí mismo como una pelota, se durmió profundamente por el acuciante cansancio que tenía encima.

* * *

Iba a preguntarle el por qué, de verdad que sí. Pero le costó porque Derek no estaba seguro de si quería saber porque había dejado de querer ir a su casa, como había estado haciendo. Era ridículo, molestarse por ello y más tratándose de Stiles, pero aun así le había molestado, aun con todo lo ridículo que era. Justo igual que le había molestado levantarse el día que fueron a la playa para ver que Stiles se había ido y había dejado nada más que una nota. La cuestión es que no sabía porque, pero le molestaba.  
Por suerte o por desgracia, aun sin haber encontrado las palabras, no pudo decirlas porque Stiles se había quedado dormido y se había hecho un ovillo a pocos centímetros de él, sobre el sofá.  
Derek refunfuñó para sí mismo, miró a Stiles y se dio cuenta de algo, pero decidió apartarlo de su cabeza, al menos de momento y para hacerlo, se removió en el sofá. Eso provocó que Stiles lo notara y aun dormido, o eso le pareció a Derek, empezara a moverse en el sofá, buscando una postura en la que estuviera cómodo. Stiles se retorció de mil maneras, siempre con un momento de calma en el que probaba si era la postura definitiva.   
Derek había decidido que era mejor ignorarle, ya pararía. La cuestión es que no paraba y cada vez que se movía se acercaba más a él y eso no ayudaba a su dilema mental.  
Mucho menos ayudó el hecho de que la última y definitiva postura que Stiles adoptó, fue, en un despiste del hombre lobo, apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y pasar un brazo sobre su torso, adaptando su cuerpo al del ex-alpha. Derek empezó a respirar agitadamente y se obligó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse, porque si no paraba iba a despertar a Stiles y eso si que iba a ser una escena digna de ver. Derek comenzó a respirar profundamente hasta que se convirtió en su ritmo normal. Y el calor que desprendían el cuerpo, el rostro y el brazo de Stiles sobre su propio cuerpo también se había convertido en algo normal. Derek trató de no moverse demasiado, pero aun estaba un poco incomodo ante la situación.   
Tras bastante rato en el que el dueño del loft asumió que Stiles no iba a volver a moverse en lo que quedaba de noche, decidió que igual si se relajaba de verdad, podría dormir. Respiró hondo varias veces y sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, puso una mano en el pelo del humano y comenzó a peinarle suavemente. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido en semanas, aun en aquel momento, Derek podía ver las acuciadas ojeras debajo de los ojos de Stiles…  
Cuando Derek volvió a su ser y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo bajó la mano automáticamente y giró la cara para no mirar a Stiles que seguía tirado encima de su pecho, durmiendo ajeno a todo. Derek resopló sonoramente, sin importarle que pudiera despertar a Stiles. Y no le despertó.  
Derek se pasó la mano que tenia libre por pelo antes de suspirar una vez más. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.  
Y parecía ser, que esta vez, iba a ser él el que no fuese capaz de conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Bueno este es mi primer fic Sterek así que no se si estará bien o no, pero espero que os haya gustado. Habrá mas capítulos pronto y perdonad cualquier falta de ortografía o gramática :)


End file.
